Christmas Without You
by HannahW3010
Summary: Rose's opinions on a Christmas without Dimitri. ONE-SHOT! Please R&R, and have a very merry Christmas!


**Hey everyone! So, I figured that in celebration of Christmas, I'd do a quick one shot for you all! :) I know it isn't the best written piece, but it's 12am right now and I'm pretty tired so you'll have to cut me some slack. If you think there is anything that I can do to improve my writing, please let me know, I'm always looking for new hints and tips! Please Rate and Review, I appreciate every single one.**

**_Disclaimer - Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy and all of the characters featured in this FanFiction._  
**

* * *

I flopped down onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling with the peeling plaster that Dimitri had promised to repaint _ages_ ago yet still hadn't. I knew if Lissa saw it, she'd freak out and send every single one of her design team to fix my bedroom, probably the flat whilst she was at it, but I refused to let her in. This room was Dimitri and I's, and occasionally we left things lying around the place that we didn't really want other people to see. For example, the skimpy lingerie that had been torn in a few certain spots. Christian didn't really appreciate finding that garment underneath him when he sat down on the chair that I'd shoved in the corner thanks to no other room. After having Christian freak out over 'seeing indecent things', and after Dimitri laughing his head off, I decided to set a new rule that nobody except myself and the man I love were allowed to enter our chamber. So far, it had worked, but Lissa wasn't happy over it.

It had been hard at first, living without the bond. I lived with a constant feeling of loss, and I felt strangely hollow inside, as if half of my being had been ripped away from me. Dimitri helped me tremendously, and eventually I built myself back up again, but things were different between my best friend and me. She was queen, and was under a very strict schedule. Although I was with her all day, as I was her head guardian (naturally), we didn't have time to talk, and although Lissa didn't like it, I tended to fade into the background, and lean against the walls like I had seen guardians do at the academy. When we were younger, Lissa and I vowed that it would never happen between us, that I would always be her equal, but we had both changed. I knew it was easier in the long run. I still received strange looks from people at court now that Dimitri and I's relationship was out in the open, no matter how much Lissa had campaigned to get that changed.

It was a few nights before Christmas, and I was frustrated, mentally, physically _and _sexually. Dimitri was still in Palm Springs, and although we had been speaking as much as possible, it still wasn't the same as him being here with me. Lissa was always there when I needed to rant, but it was hard for her to empathize, seeing as though Christian very rarely left her side. He was finding it hard without Dimitri as well, although he would never admit it. My boyfriend had slowly moulded himself in Christian's life, and Fireboy had begun to think of him as a very, very close friend. It was hard from him not to have his man there to go out with, especially whilst Adrian was gone too. Sometimes it scared me to think about how incomplete I felt whilst Dimitri wasn't around me. I know he didn't want to leave me, but I needed to stay with Lissa, and Dimitri really wanted to help further research in regards to spirit and Strigoi.

The thing that was tearing me up the most was that my man wasn't there to celebrate Christmas with me in person. He had made arrangements to visit over the holidays, but that had to be cancelled when Sydney went chasing after some warriors or something, and needed to be helped. He decided he was needed there more than here, which I understood, but it didn't make me feel any better. I wanted him _here_, dammit! I missed him so much more that I let on to him. He had become a constant in my life, and although I never would have thought it would be possible, I loved him more than I did before Lissa was crowned Queen. He was my knight in shining armour, and understood me like nobody else did. We were always in tune with each other, and I missed having my other half with me like no other. Even without the bond, I could tell Lissa was getting sick of my moaning, although she would never admit it, and had sent me back to my room to wait for my phone call.

Which takes us back to where I am now, lying on my back on my bed. He wasn't due to call me for another half an hour, and although Dimitri was usually early, he was never _this _early. Somehow, and only God knows how, I fell asleep, still clutching my mobile to my chest. I was unknowingly exhausted, and my body had just started to relax in my dreamlike state when suddenly a garden blossomed around me, a garden that was just too realistic to be a dream. It could be one of three people; Lissa, who I really doubted, as she was currently meant to be in a meeting with Nathan Ivashkov (and her dream-walking skills weren't advanced enough to be this realistic), Robert Dashkov, who again I doubted as I haven't heard anything about him since I killed his brother, or Adrian. I would have bet on the last one, if I had any money to bet with, and I wasn't in a dream.

True to my suspicions, a tall Moroi in designer jeans and a shirt appeared from behind an oak tree, holding a flower in each hand. In one was a rose, crimson and at its full beauty. In the other was a lily that shimmered with a slight gold hint in the dazzling sunlight above us. Whenever I was in a spirit dream with Adrian, he always chose to be outside in the sun, as it didn't irritate him here. Everything was perfect. Everything except the people, of course. Neither of us said anything as he slowly approached me, treading carefully. Contrary to popular belief, Adrian and I had spoken after our argument before the coronation a few months ago. This conversation happened in yet another spirit dreams, and it consisted of me losing my voice from shouting before us both dissolving into tears. Although he hadn't fully forgiven me, and I doubt he ever truly would, we weren't at daggers with each other. However, I hadn't told anybody about this. Not even Dimitri. Adrian and I needed to fully be comfortable with each other before we made anything public.

"Are you not content with one type of flower anymore?" I joked feebly, and my attempt paid off as Adrian looked up and smiled at me. I immediately relaxed. He wasn't in one of those moods where the slightest wrong comment could set him off. He held out the rose to me, and I took it, inhaling its sweet scent and allowing it to fill my body and relax me.

"I wanted to check up on you," he told me, taking my free hand and surrounding it with his own. There was nothing romantic about the action, in my own opinion at least. His voice was light and carefree, with the slight hint of sadness, and he was looking better than he had for months. "I haven't spoken to you in a while. Have you been alright, little Dhampir?" He asked me, his jade green eyes flickering from the rose to the lily. We exchanged a few pleasantries, and Adrian began to tell me about his work at the college in Palm Springs, but I couldn't give him my full attention. I was still staring at the lily. The rose was always his favourite flower, for as long as I had known him. I was his rose, his favourite flower. What had changed? I wasn't unhappy about it, merely curious. And then it dawned on me. The golden lily that he had finally met. I gasped, and Adrian cut off mid speech questioningly before catching sight of my expression that was fixated on the lily. He smiled slightly, and one would think it was a sad smile if they could not see the gentle look in his eyes. "Syd-"I had started to exclaim, before I was suddenly surrounded by the familiar décor of my bedroom.

I was about to call Adrian on my mobile before realising that my phone ringing was the thing that had awoken me in the first place. Forgetting Adrian and Sydney, I sat up quickly and opened my phone, bringing it to my ear excitedly. "Dimitri!" I cried happily, propping myself up on a number of the pillows and cushions that cover my bed. "I've missed you so much," I said to him, and grinned as I heard his soft chuckle down the phone. There was something about his voice that settled me, calmed me down. It was like he had just mended a wound that I wasn't aware of, yet still unconsciously felt the pain of.

"I've missed you too, Rose. How are you?" He asked me, his voice slightly huskier than normal, and I could hear the Russian accent lacing in his words. It made me happy to know that he was missing me just as much as I was missing him, in all ways possible.

We chatted for a few minutes more, always managing to slot in some form of loving comment into whatever we said. However, halfway through our conversation about how Christian and Lissa were doing, he started to cut off. I laughed. "The signal is as bad as our room corridor!" I exclaimed. That was a private joke between us. The corridor our room was attached to had no mobile signal whatsoever, causing for many problems, grievances, and miscommunication. It was one of those jokes that nobody except for us two found funny, but that was what made it all that more special. If Dimitri replied, I couldn't hear it. The crackly signal had started to give me a headache, and I started to call him name down the receiver. "Dimitri? DIMITRI? I miss you and I love you very much!" I shouted, ending the call. If he was able to hear me, at least he knew that I loved him.

"I love you too, Roza," I heard the familiar voice behind me. Throughout the call, I had managed to revolve slowly so that I was facing the wall opposite the door, and I spun around, startled. When I saw who was standing in the door frame, I almost fainted. How he had managed to enter the room without me noticing was beyond me, but my Russian God had managed to do it. I leapt off the bed and ran into his open arms, pulling his head down towards mine and kissing him like I had never done so before. The last two months had been almost impossible for me to deal with, and obviously it was the same for him as he returned the kiss with just as much passion as I had given him. It didn't take us long to remove our clothing, and somehow we ended up on the bed, with me straddling him. I loved this position, and I knew he did too. It gave me dominance, something that I was very rarely given now that I had such a headstrong boyfriend, and a best friend who just so happened to be the Queen.

We managed to occupy ourselves this way for a good while, yet conversation was inevitable after I had collapsed onto his bare chest. We lay underneath the duvet, yet I wasn't cold. How could I be cold when I had this source of hotness lying next to me? He ran his hand through my hair, moaning slightly. I had already done all my touching and feeling of him; like a gentleman, Dimitri let me go first. But although Dimitri had touched pretty much my whole body, his hand kept on getting drawn to my hair. Not that I was complaining – I loved it when he played with my hair. I sighed contentedly, and traced my finger up and down his chest, taking great pleasure as I heard his voice hitch when I went down low.

"How long are you here for?" I managed to ask him, taking his hand in mine and snuggling into his chest.

"Until New Year. Although Sydney is still a bit fragile, then others allowed me to come, and they sent another guardian down to take my place whilst I'm here," he replied to me, and I could feel the corners of his mouth turn up as remembered his friends back in Palm Springs. "Want to know something that will make you even happier?" He asked me, tilting my chin up to look at him properly.

"I'm not sure how I can be any happier than I am right now, but you can try," I teased, kissing him softly again. Some would think that I'd had enough of him after all of that time we just spend entwined in places you don't even want to think about, but the truth was that I would _never _have enough of Dimitri. He chuckled, kissing my nose once I'd pulled away.

"You have all of your guardian duties off whilst I'm here. I leave on the 3rd, so we have a good two weeks together. Thank Lissa, not me," he finished, grinning at my shocked expression. I was speechless. There aren't many times when people render me speechless, but this was one of them, and I knew Dimitri was revelling in the moment. All I could think about was how I could spend Christmas with my best friends and the man I love, and not have to worry about Strigoi or forbidden love or Tasha. For the first time in my life ever, I was truly, utterly happy.


End file.
